We understood each other, didn't we?
by Blitzzurger96
Summary: What would've happened if Lockon fully disabled the Gadess? What would've happened if Setsuna hadn't shot Anew's machine? Lockon and Anew will start their relationship over again.


"**We understood each other, didn't we?"**

**Author's Notes: HIYA FOLKS! I probably know what you guys are thinking, "Why aren't you working on your other stories?" or "Great, another one." But I PROMISE that this one is different. A ONE-SHOT, HURRAY! Albeit a little **_**long**_** one-shot. "Only one shot only one shot/ireul kkwag mulgo deombyeo deureo one shot/Only one shot only one shot/sesangui neoreul deonjyeo beoryeo one shot/Only one shot only one shot/ireul kkwag mulgo deombyeo deureo one shot/Only one shot only one shot/You only have one chance u know?" OH GOD I JUST PULLED OUT ONE SHOT LYRICS! Excuse me for a sec.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own G00, it belongs to Sunrise.**

* * *

"ANEW!" Lockon, from the cockpit of Cherudim, repeatedly screamed at the Gadess which was piloted by Anew Returner.

Cherudim and the Gadess locked in close range combat, which wasn't Cherudim's forte. As Cherudim's GN Pistol II's locked with the Gadess' GN Heat Saber, Anew could only try to ignore the man who she fell in love with.

"Tch! Haro, shift the shield bits to assault mode!" "GOTCHA! GOTCHA!"

So Cherudim's shield bits changed into its assault mode as Gadess launched its GN Beam Saber Fangs. And again Cherudim and Gadess locked weapons.

"Anew! Why? We understood each other!" Anew answered "It was a false reality! You're a human and I'm an Innovator!"

Another Fang came out of Gadess and latched onto Cherudim's right leg, destroying it. One of Cherudim's GN missile skirts opened and fired a missile at Gadess' empty arm destroying it as well.

Lockon could only do one thing. "If you're going to be that way, then I'll take you back myself! Trans-Am!" Cherudim entered Trans-Am and backed away from Gadess and alongside the shield bits, shot all the remaining Fangs down and charged the Gadess. Cherudim weaved through the Gadess' slashes and shot both pistols at the Gadess' head, and backed away again. Gadess charged Cherudim, holding its heat saber at the Gundam. Cherudim again weaved out of Gadess' slashes and brought down a pistol and shot at the joint of Gadess' shoulder which severed the arm from the body. Cherudim backed away a slight distance from Gadess and pointed both GN Pistols at Gadess and the shield bits surrounded it at the same time.

Anew, from her cockpit, stared at Cherudim. Unwilling to believe what Lockon had done, she only said "Why?" Lockon answered "Because you're my woman! If you don't think you are, then I'll make you think again!"

Cherudim threw away its pistols and pulled the armor protecting Gadess' cockpit and held out its hand to Anew. Cherudim's cockpit opened and Lockon came out and came to the opening of the cockpit. "Now, come out of there and get inside."

Anew could say "Lyle." To which he replied "Anew."

Anew took Lockon's hand and came out of the crippled Gadess, only to have her quantum brainwaves intercepted by Ribbons.

"Anew Returner, what do think you're doing?" Anew replied "I'm returning to the people who know me best. I'm sorry Ribbons, but the humans will find the future without us Innovators." Ribbons, amused, said "I see. Well then, I hope to see you when you return, as a member of Celestial Being, or as an Innovator. After all, you _will_ return, Anew Returner." And Ribbons Almark left her head, leaving her to think about what she had done.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, a mobile armor, Regnant was holding Seravee, GN Archer and Arios back so they couldn't return and defend Ptolemy. As the Gadessas piloted by Revive Revival and Hiling Care approached Ptolemy, two beams came out of the third hatch and destroyed the Innovator units. 00 Raiser came out and damaged the Regnant, allowing the other Gundams to move again.

Back on Ptolemy, in the same room that the crew was questioning the Innovator Revive Revival, the crew confronted Anew. Despite the crew's efforts, they couldn't hold Tieria back with his "interrogation."

Anew could only say "I'm really sorry." And after hours of Tieria's incessant shouting, he held out a hand to the Innovator and said "Well, the past is past. Let's make up for it by finding the future. As members of Celestial Being." Anew teared up and said "Thank you."

The crew of Ptolemy nodded in agreement to find the future.

Lockon and Anew were still in the room with only awkward silence to comfort the other.

Anew broke the silence and started "Lyle, I…" Lockon interrupted her and said "It's alright. As long as we understand each other, we'll come out on top." Lockon placed an arm around her and pulled her close.

* * *

"Ptolemy, all hatches open." Feldt Grace said as the Gundam Meisters prepared to launch.

"By any means necessary, I will take back Veda." Tieria said and asked "Guide me in what I have to do, Lockon."

"Erde-san, I have high expectations!" Mileina Vashti, Ptolemy's CIC operator declared to the Meister.

"Roger. Seravee, Tieria Erde, launching!"

"Are you all set, Soma Peries?" Arios' Meister, Allelujah Haptism asked of GN Archer's Meister, Soma Peries. "You can call me Marie." "Eh?" "It's all right if you call me that. But I'm still…" Allelujah said with a smile "I understand. Archer Arios, Allelujah Haptism, Soma Peries, flying to the target!"

Mileina said to Lockon "Cherudim's launch prep is complete!"

* * *

Lockon talked to Anew before the mission. "Anew, now that I have you back, I have something to fight for again." Anew expressed worry "But Lyle, if you died out there, I…" "Don't worry; I've got Haro and the others. Wait for me all right?" Anew, eyes filled with hope, said "Right."

* * *

Lockon said "Anew, I'll do it. Cherudim, Lockon Stratos, locked and loaded!"

Setsuna, in 00, asked "Are you sure about this, Saji?" Saji replied "Don't worry. I'll find the future with you!" "Roger. 00, Setsuna F. Seiei, launching!" "0 Raiser, Saji Crossroad, launching!" Both 00 and 0 Raiser left the hatches and Saji said "Haro, 0 Raiser, docking mode!" "0 RAISER, DOCKING MODE!" As the two machines docked to make 00 Raiser, the Gundams headed towards the A-Laws fleet.

* * *

**Me: WELL HOW WAS THAT? I was originally gonna write the whole thing from episode 48 to 50, but that would've been too much to be called a one shot.**


End file.
